Comfort
by Ashley Elizabeth Malfoy
Summary: Ginny get hurt by Dean, physically. She returns to the common room and gets comfort, soon to be love and adventure. Dramatic, Love. Better than the summary, H/G R/Hr Rated M for reasons.


A/N: This might be sad at first, but it will get better, I hope y'all appreciate me doing a Harry and Ginny story. I just felt like doing an abuse depression fic, Harry's great in this.

Disclaimer:I own nothing, well... except the condoms my mother decided to get me when she thought I was pregnant, nice, eh?

XxXx

GPOV

I was talking with my three best friends, Luna, Neville and Colin. We were walking up to the common room when suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my arm, I abruptly stopped causing the others to as well. Then, I turned to see my abusive boyfriend with his hand wrapped tightly around my arm. I turned to my friends and told them to go ahead, when they were gone Dean slammed me into a wall with extreme force.

"Who'd you shag this time, skank?" he spat at me and I glared at him.

"No one you fool, I was just walking with my friends!" I spat at him, I regretted that soon after he punched me in the stomach, with a loud crack to my ribs I felt myself cry out in pain, but he just ignored me and enjoyed himself by punching me in the face and knocking me to the ground. I had learned by then not to fight back, because it just gets worse. Soon he was continuously kicking me in the chest and stomach, after he had heard a few more cracks he decided to put in a few blows to my face. When he was finished with me he spat on me and walked away. I slowly sat myself against the wall and took a few difficult breaths and realized I wouldn't be able to breathe with this much damage. I quickly stood up, but soon regretted it by the dizziness it gave me. I leaned against the walk and felt a few tears come to my eyes but I quickly blink them away and staggered towards the hospital wing.

When I arrived I was bombarded by madame Pomfrey and she pulled me to a bed and asked, "What happened, dear?"

"I fell off my broom," I lied with a small laugh.

"Deary me, you quidditch players need to be more careful..." She trailed off and fixed my face and said, "The bruises will stay, there's no way to remove them, did you hurt anywhere else?"

"Y-yes, my chest and stomach.." I mumbled quietly and lifted my t-shirt over my head and looked down at my body, my chest was bruised and my collar bone was slightly out of place. My stomached was completely bruised and it looked like I had a few broken ribs.

"Oh dear, this is bad miss. Weasley... I can fix it though..." She said and muttered a few spells and all my bones were back into place, but the bruises were still there. I pulled my shirt over my torso once again and got up and looked at her expectantly.

"Can I go now?" I asked quickly.

"Yes, Miss. Weasley, just be careful next time, would you like a pepper-up potion?" She asked me and I shook my hesd and sped-walked out of the hospital wing and quickly to the Gryffindor common room, and said the password and entered and went to go to my dormitory, but I felt a hand grasp my wrist tightly and I turned to see Dean glaring at me.

"Ginny, _darling, _we should go now..." He sneered at me, put soon put up a fake cheery smile.

"I was going to go to bed, Dean..." I said slowly, wincing in pain at his grasp.

"No, you're going to come with me." He said with a smile.

"No, I'm really not, Dean." I said through gritted teeth, and he tightened his grasp on my wrist and I let out a small cry of pain, which cause some people to look at us. I saw Ron and Harry enter the room.

"Yes, you are, Ginevra." He spat at me.

` "Do _not _call me that, Thomas. Fuck you." I said with tears brimming in my eyes at the pain.

"Maybe you should listen to me then..." He said angrily and I looked over at Ron and Harry who heard him say that. I gave them a pleading look and they came up to me just as he dug his fingernails into my wrist and I felt blood fall to the ground. When the two got there, Ron gave Dean a dirty look and Harry pointed his wand at him.

"Back off my sister, NOW!" I heard Ron spit at him, Dean soon released my wrist and I felt it drop numbly to my side and blood roll down my wrist. I looked up to see Dean walking away and Harry looking at me with a concerned look on his face. I just shook my head and went to go up the stairs to the dormitory, until I was stopped by Ron's voice, 'Where do you think you're going?"

"Upstairs," I said in a calm emotionless voice.

"No, come talk to us." He said nicely and I nodded and sat on the couch in between them. I felt Ron's hand on my shoulder and I flinched away and then soon regretted it, "Why'd you do that? What'd he do to you?"

"Nothing, Ron. Don't worry..." I said with a blank voice.

"I will worry, you're my baby sister, and you're hurt, your face is bruised." Ron said sadly.

"I'll be fine, I just fell off my broom.." I said calmly.

"If you did you would have a broken arm or leg..." he said in a worried voice.

"I'm _fine_, Ron." I stressed out the word 'fine'.

"You're obviously not," He argued.

"RON! I'm fine, okay?" I said putting my head in my hands feeling tears well up in my eyes, I then muttered, "I'm fine."

"Ginny, you're not fine," I heard Harry say and I felt my head shake as a no.

"I'm not.." I said weakly "But I can't tell you, he'll hurt me."

"Who Ginny, Who?" I heard Harry ask in a concerned voice.

"No one, it doesn't matter." I said with sadness evident in my voice, I felt a few tears spill down my cheeks and into my hands holding my face.

"Is it Dean?" I heard Ron ask angrily, I nodded and he got up and ran out of the portrait hole, and I saw Harry about to leave until I lifted my head and let out a sob into my hand that covered my mouth still. I saw him sit next to me and put an arm around my waist and pull me to him, I leaned my head on his shoulder and cried, I soon fell asleep.

XxXx

A/N: Okay, that was the first chapter, Review if you want anymore, If not, then no more. Byee xoxoAshh


End file.
